


Show Me Your Dragons!

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Charlie, F/M, Fairest of the Rare, LF2018, Smut, drabble gifts, just for fun, nerd, rare pairs, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: Ginny and Hermione set out for a girl trip. Their first stop is to Romania to see Charlie who has had an ongoing lust for a certain Hermione Granger





	Show Me Your Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirensandSeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensandSeers/gifts).



> This was written for @SirensandSeers for the FotR LoveFest! I hope I do this pairing some justice for you! ha
> 
> It got a bit risque there and to top it off, its completely unbeta'd so any errors you see are my own - I own nothing. :)

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione blew her hair from her face, holding her middle as she slowly regained her footing. The world still slightly spun around her, her eyes scanning the open field in which they landed. She took a wobbled step forward, regaining her center.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Ginny was standing beside her, holding a tarnished old teapot in her hand. She peered over at Hermione, her expression similar as her coloring slowly came back to her face.

“Me either. But! We’re here aren’t we?” Hermione squinted, smiling at her friend. Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but a much deeper voice came from behind them, causing both girls to turn their heads.

“Yes, you are. And it’s about bloody time too!” Charlie stood with strong hands on his waist, the sun was beating down on his face, causing his already fiery hair to appear all the more inflamed.

“Charlie!!” Ginny called, running over and wrapping her arms around her older brother’s neck. He spun her around as Hermione stood back, smiling - and blushing - at the strength he held in his arms as Ginny’s legs swung through the air.

Her cheeks burned all the more once his attentions shifted to her, setting Ginny down and walking up smiling with a lopsided grin. He scooped her small frame up easily as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of embers and cedar - a warm home by the fire - and her eyes fluttered.

“I’ve missed you, _nerd_.” His expression was playful when she pulled back, rolling her eyes as she lightly slapped his arm.

He always called her a nerd, but she was never insulted. The casual hints dropped regarding his attractions to a _wild girl with a good brain_ over the years weren’t exactly discreet. Course, Hermione was never one to simply jump at the idea of hooking up, most of all with Charlie. He was her best friend’s brother - her _ex’s_ brother - and he was far more experienced than she would ever be.

Her thoughts had failed her before, trailing to such _forbidden_ territories many times over the years, leaving her breathless most nights and in a sense - disappointed. She’s had a few relationships since her and Ron laughed at their attempt in being more than friends - they weren’t - but none left her satisfied behind closed doors.

“Charlie! We want to see the dragons! _Show us the dragons_!” Ginny was practically shouting, her combat boots leaping off the ground and jumping on Charlie’s back. He fell forward, momentarily losing his balance.

Hermione laughed at her enthusiasm. It’s all the two had been talking about for the last two months, planning time off from the Ministry and Quidditch for a girl’s trip. Romania was only their first stop, then to Bulgaria to catch up with a certain Bulgarian wizard - Ginny’s request. Hermione thought their trip would have been better throwing rocks into a deep pond than trying to keep conversations with Viktor for a day. The man was gorgeous, but not much else.

“I thought I’d take you ladies on a small tour first,” Charlie took each woman’s hand as he guided them over the hill. He walked between them, both girls listening to him talk as he rambled on about his retreat. Hermione clung to every word, smiling and countering his facts with _more_ facts as Ginny’s gaze loomed literally _everywhere_. The wards surrounding the retreat could be felt on their skin as they descended the hill, the magic prickling the flesh and causing an almost numbing sensation to course over them.

“Is this where you keep the dragons?”

“Ginny, seriously, you’re acting like such an eager child.” Charlie released their hands and led them to one of the buildings and gestured them inside. “This is your quarters, ladies. I hope its to your liking. Cozy enough anyway.” His hands were on his waist again, peering around the small space proudly. Before Ginny had a chance to ask about the blasted dragons - again - Hermione spoke up.

“It’s perfect, Charlie. Thank you.” She flashed him a smile she hoped was flattering, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks when his bright blue eyes collided with her amber. Ginny gagged beside her.

“Get a room already.” She stomped towards the door shouting, “And _not_ this one!” before disappearing back outside. Hermione’s gaze shot to the floor. Charlie simply stood, smirking a wicked sideways grin with his eyes still set on her.

“You know, my room _is_ right next door.”

Hermione didn’t say anything. She simply bit her bottom lip before persistently biting the side of her mouth. She rocked on her heels, reaching up to smooth her hair only to find she had straw stuck between the mass of strands. Horrified, she quickly plucked it out, nonchalantly tossing it on the floor. She didn’t notice when Charlie approached behind her, sliding that strong arm around her waist and pulling her back to his chest. She could feel his breath on the crook of her neck, somewhat relieved her hair wasn’t in the way.

“If you want, I can show you how to tame a dragon.” Hermione’s breath hitched, but then she laughed, slipping from his grasp and meeting his eyes.

“Does that line actually work?” She smirked, proud of her newfound confidence. Charlie ran his tongue achingly slow over his lips before mimicking her smile.

“Not particularly. Then again, I’m usually not the one who is chasing.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped slightly, unable to come back for a rebuttal. She stuttered, and was thankful for Ginny when she popped back in the door.

“I said _not_ this room! Now show us the _damn_ dragons, Charlie, or I’ll send a bogey hex straight up your arse!”

Charlie and Hermione exchanged glances, both shrugging at the other.

“You better do it, Charlie. You know she won’t let up.”

“Nope! And,” she shifted her eyes between them. “Occupy me with dragons and you can have all the time you need to _catch up_.” She flashed Hermione a wink before exiting the room again. Hermione once again found herself blushing.

“If it gets her out of the way, I’m game.” He held out his hand for her to take, looking on eagerly as she finally accepted, entwining their fingers together before walking out side by side.

oOoOo

It took an entire hour before Hermione and Charlie found themselves alone. Charlie had strategically started a game of playful Quidditch with his fellow dragon trainers on the property, knowing Ginny wouldn’t be able to refuse. He rose the stakes when he insisted they play over some of the nesting grounds - Ginny was such an adrenaline junkie - and he played that to his advantage.

He took Hermione by the wrist, lightly pulling her off towards the trees lining the wards. He had always preferred the outdoors, relishing in the light breeze and the way it blew Hermione’s hair from her face. They didn’t walk far, but they were alone. Charlie turned to her, pulling her up to him with eyes boring into her.

“Finally.” He said, bending his head and brushing his lips lightly on her neck, causing a light shiver from Hermione she knew she couldn’t blame on the breeze.

She couldn’t deny him now, not that she wanted to. The two had danced around the other for years, neither ever acting on anything more than playful glances and lustful commentary. But now, in Charlie’s element, she found she was being tamed by the dragonkeeper himself. Her thoughts returned to the summer at The Burrow before her fourth year. She was still a girl then, but that didn’t stop her from having such crude _unladylike_ thoughts about the older Weasley.

“Do you know,” Charlie whispered between light pecks up her jaw. “How long I’ve wanted you like this?” He was inches from her face now, both finding their breathing turning sporadic. Hermione found herself inclining her head, reaching up and brushing their lips together. It was innocent and sweet, his chapped lips were gentle - careful.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” she said cheekily, curling her arms up around his neck. Their mouths collided again, this time with far more fervor she ever thought possible. The many years of attractions she held for him finally released once their lips met and his expert hands began to lower themselves to cup her arse.

She had on a sundress, barely above the knee, giving him easy access to her bottom beneath. He lifted her easily, a hand on each of her cheeks as he held her tightly against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on as he lowered them to the grass below. She didn’t want their lips to part, but a low growl erupted from him.

He had her on her back as he sat up, his hands shifted from her arse to the inside of her thighs, gently rubbing her soft skin with callused thumbs. Hermione met his eyes, watching eagerly as he lowered himself again, bringing his lips to one thigh, his thumbs finding the lining of her thin knickers. Had she not been so caught up in knowing her fantasies were about to become a reality, she would have been embarrassed at how evident her arousal was.

Charlie’s lips traced a trail to her center, his fingers tugging the material to the side as his hot breath caressed her sensitive flesh between her legs. She bit her lip, the anticipation for his mouth to taste her was almost too much. Her legs began to squirm slightly, biting her lower lip as she reached for something - _anything_ \- to grasp onto.

She relished in the contrast of his hot breath to the cool breeze, knowing she was exposed to him with his face hovered just above her sex. She squirmed again, but his strong hold on her left her in submission. An expert finger found its way to her flesh, gently teasing her with its touch. His mouth lowered then, kissing her most sensitive spots and flicking his tongue, soaking up her arousal. She released a muffled moan, arching her back and silently pleading with him for more. Charlie dipped the tip of his tongue inside her, tugging her knickers to gain easier access. He allowed his tongue to flick to her clit, sliding two fingers inside her as his skillful tongue went to work.

She tried reaching for him, just barely reaching a handful of his hair into her hand as her back arched, surprised at how close she could come if he kept working his mouth the way he was. She was about to moan, about to release her first round of pleasure when she felt his mouth move away. Peering down over her panting chest, she watched longingly as he tossed his shirt over his head, then unstrapped his pants to release his cock from the discomfort of being confined.

Hermione licked her lips, her eyes widening at his size - he was bigger than she fantasized - and he pulled her up again, capturing her lips hungrily. She didn’t care that she could taste herself on his tongue, their kiss a collision of passion and longing. He managed to pull off her sundress with only a second of breaking their lips apart, pulling her up over his erection as he sat back on his knees. She was rolling her hips over him, feeling the heat from his sex through her knickers, the hardness of him beneath her had her clawing at Charlie’s back.

Hermione pulled back, boring her hungry eyes into his - she had never seen them so dark - and he cupped her arse, squeezing once before yanking off the blue knickers altogether. He set her back, climbing over her in an act of dominance - their lips meeting again with fiery fervor.

He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, rocking his hips slightly up and down her wet slit. Hermione threw her head back, unable to stop the moan from her lips. Charlie was smirking, satisfied with the need she had for him, and sliding his eager length inside her. Neither were able to hold back then, his thrusts of his hips increasing as he tossed her legs over his shoulders. His fingers found her clit as he moved, Hermione stiffening as she came closer to her climax.

The world around her blurred, watching Charlie through stilted eyes and clawing at his stomach as he worked her. She lingered over the edge far longer than she ever knew possible, erupting a scream to tear from her throat as her warm juices released. Charlie jerked, pulling out of Hermione quickly only to release his come onto her stomach. He doubled over as he came, unable to hold back any longer. Hermione trembled beneath him from waves of his lingering touch, her lips trailing kisses on his shoulder as he rolled to his back beside her. They breathed in unison, both chests rising and falling as their breathing slowly began returning to normal.

“Fuck me.” Charlie managed to say, reaching up and tugging his wand from his discarded pants. He leant back on his palm, peering down at Hermione’s naked frame. “They always said nerds were the best lays.” He breathed a laugh, waving his wand to cast a quick _scourgify_ on Hermione before laying back again next to her, pulling her into him. Hermione rested her head on his chest, her hand making circles on his ribs.

She couldn’t remove the smile from her face if she tried. Charlie’s heartbeat still pounded beneath her ear, and she wrapped her leg over his. She lifted her head to capture his lips again, nipping his bottom lip before catching his gaze.  
  
“And _that_ , Charlie, is how you tame the dragon.”


End file.
